


Runaway

by armadil_Lo



Series: City Lights [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Multi, a random letter thing, here have this strange continuation that I never thought would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to break the silence somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter

Hey, Geoff. It's me.

I don't really know why I'm writing this. I don't know if you'll ever actually read it, if I'll ever actually send it.

I guess it's just been too long, hasn't it? 

I'm still here.

I came back to Los Santos a while ago. In fact, I came back only a few days after I left. I wanted to be alone, but I got my fix of that pretty quickly I guess. It's hard to stay away from the city. There's something about Los Santos, once you know it inside and out, once you know all the people at the top and all their little tricks, once you know every corner and have made memories on them all, once you know which rooftops have the best view of the sunrise or the sunset. It... draws you in. I'm sure you know all about that.

It's hard to stay away from you guys too. Maybe you think I'm gone, that I left for good. But no. I'm still here. It was too hard.

I know it was hard for you too when I left. That it was hard for all of you. I barely stayed away that long and it's probably really fucking creepy, but. The Los Santos rooftops are where I belong. I... watched you. I've been keeping an eye on all of you, from afar, through my rifle. I saw you struggling. It made me struggle with my decision too. I'm glad Gav and Michael started texting me. It was the only way I could help without blowing my cover. I didn't want you to think I was still in the city, but I didn't want you to think I was unreachable either. I'm happy you seem to have worked it out though, worked through it now. It wasn't pleasant, watching the pain I caused you all. I still cared. I still care.

Sometimes I hear the sirens from across the city. If I'm between jobs, between my own stunts, I'm probably already there. I know what heist preparation looks like, the work that goes into it for weeks. I come along. Oversee you guys. I kinda miss it. The group things. I know towards the end I barely even spoke over the comms to you guys, but. It's weird now. Watching things go down and not hearing your voices. I saw that time Jack got shot. Just watched him go down. That was still fucking terrifying. And I didn't see him for weeks after that, couldn't catch a glimpse of him. I thought he was dead. But I'm glad he's okay now. I'm sure that made a great scar. Anyway, I... make sure that doesn't happen anymore. Make sure to pick off the ones you won't notice, the ones the cops don't notice either, towards the back. Only if I have to save your life. I don't fucking want you guys to die, okay? I just. Don't want you to know I'm interfering either. Not sure how you'd feel about that. Guess you know now though. If I send this.

I think once, closer to when I first left, I think maybe even the day after I returned. I think one of you saw me. It was Ryan, of course. Observant bastard. I was peeking at him standing on the penthouse rooftop. I ducked down, out of his eyesight, waited. By the time I looked again, he was walking back in. I don't know if he ever told any of you about that. I hope he thinks seeing me was just a trick of the light. Somehow.

I know I left without much of a goodbye, and I'm still sorry about that. I thought I'd be happier this way. I think I am. I am. I just keep coming back. I don't think I can ever fully sever my ties with you, with the crew. But I'm okay with what I've done. Michael knows. I talk to him the most. Called him, once, when I got injured on my own. Needed something, some comfort or some shit, from him. I'm not used to it yet I think. Being by myself. I'm getting there, I think. Maybe one day I'll be able to properly stay away, find closure of my own. Like you have.

I'm... happy for Jeremy too. If I had to pick anyone from B Team to move up into the main crew, I would've picked him. He's a great guy. Talented, funny. And I know he cares about you. Loves you all, even. More than I do. It's no wonder, really. You should see how that goes, take a chance on him. He fits in. It just makes sense to me.

This is probably all over the place. I don't know what the point of this was. Just. Had to get my thoughts down I suppose.

I'm not... coming back. I don't want you to get your hopes up. But know that I still have your backs.

I'm still here.

Like I said, I don't know if I'll post this. Maybe I'm too much of a coward. Guess we'll see.

Thanks. For everything, Geoff.

Ray


	2. Message

**Today**

 

 _Geoff:_ No. Thank you, Ray. _[7:32 PM]_

_[Read 7:33 PM]_

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at armadil-lauren on tumblr :)


End file.
